


All Star Break

by kitsune



Series: NHLGA [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Dallas Stars, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune/pseuds/kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Val is enjoying his first All Star game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Star Break

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Miriam that if the Stars made the playoffs, I'd write a 500 word timestamp. The prompt was "use your imagination". The Stars are not my team and my beta declines to read RPF, so please let me know of any major errors. This probably makes the most sense if you've read the previous parts of the series, but if not, all you need to know is that in this AU goalies are traditionally women.

January 25, 2015; Columbus, Ohio

 

Tyler shambled over to the hotel's breakfast buffet and blearily surveyed the offerings. Hanging out with friends from other teams was one of the best things about the All Star game, but the final round (or two? maybe three?) of vodka shots last night might have been a mistake. Letting Russians choose the drinks never turned out well for North Americans. He settled at a table with a glass of ice water, a large mug of coffee, and some oatmeal. 

The table wobbled as Val joined him, unloading his tray with a clatter that stoked the pounding in Tyler’s head. A mountain of scrambled eggs, bacon stacked like greasy kindling, pancakes oozing jam, and a large glass of orange juice crowded the surface. The smells made his stomach heave and he clutched his mug tighter, slumped a little lower. Val started eating at a pace that would suggest to an outsider that the Stars normally fed their youngest players only bread and water.

Tyler buried his nose in the coffee steam and mumbled "Morning," and Val hummed back a cheerful "Mmmhmm," with his mouth full.

Eggs finished, he swapped out the empty plate for the tower of pancakes and methodically set about demolishing them too. Tyler shuddered and forced down a few bites of oatmeal, blessedly bland.

He looked at Val suspiciously. "Why are you so chipper?” Val preened, heavy-lidded and smug. “What--oh my god, did you get laid last night?" Val widened his eyes innocently and shoveled in another mouthful. "How the hell? You spent the whole evening with us, I didn't even see you talking to anyone female except--Oh no. No. No. You did not."

Val’s fork paused in its arc long enough for him to say dreamily, "Goalie thighs magnificent." 

Tyler shuddered and covered his ears. “You can’t just tell me these things,” he moaned piteously. “I have to face her on the ice, I can’t have stuff like that in my head.” And speaking of things he never wanted to know, if the marks on Val’s neck were any indication she was also a biter. 

Val stood and finished the juice, brushed some crumbs from his shirt, and leant over to murmur, “Goalie very flexible, too.” He grinned and snatched up the last piece of bacon, strolling away with the loose rolling gait of someone who’d recently been up close and personal with some very nice orgasms.

A little whine escaped Tyler as he rested his forehead on the cool surface of the table. He just knew he was going to get blamed for letting the rookie get debauched, regardless of how enthusiastically said rookie had participated, or maybe initiated. And wasn’t even technically a rookie any more. Maybe Jamie would never find out? Obviously Fate hated him, because Tyler’s phone rang right then with Jamie’s ringtone. Some captainly sixth sense must have kicked in. With a heavy sigh he answered, “Hey, babe. So I just want to say it’s totally not my fault…”


End file.
